Jealous Much?
by NinnaNanna
Summary: A new Noah's come into play, and she's made the perfect first impression. Now, how long will it be before she annoys everyone to death? I know, crappy summary. DevittoXOC


**A/N: Well, yeah. I tried other stories, and they both were really sucky, and has super short chapters. Like, one was 468 words, I think. I'm pretty sure this one's exactly a thousand though. It might be ^_^. I apologize to those who actually liked/read my other starts of a fic, but this one will hopefully be better, and I might actually update this time! Well, I'm utterly _obsessed _with Devitto, so I had to do this. Good like trying to keep up with my twisted mind!**

* * *

Darkness. That's all she found once her eyes had finally opened. She barely remembered anything, except her name. _'Juno!'_, her mind shouted at her, repeating it over and over, as if it was a mantra. Attempting to move her limbs, she was met with resistance, and the sound of rattling chains. Tugging on them, she grumbled in a in a raspy voice, "Where exactly am I?" Surprisingly, a voice answered, "Why, your in the Noah"s Ark~ Welcome home, Juno."

Almost as if they never were, the chains simply disappeared. The figure that presumably owned the mysterious voice stepped forward. The first though that ran through Juno's mind was,_ 'The Millenium Earl...'_ Of course, she had absolutely no idea where that particular notion had come from. "I'm the Millenium Earl~", came the tone, effectively silencing her thoughts. "And you, my dear, are the Noah of Jealousy." Juno blinked, "What's...A Noah?"

A small chuckle came from the man, "Glad you asked~ A noah is a being of dark matter. THe Noah are the true apostles of God. You destroy innocence, the only thing that could possibly destroy us all. The innocence is either found in cities, untouched, or in possession of the ones known as 'exorcists."

With all of this information, Juno's head was reeling. She was a Noah. The Noah of Jealousy, to be exact. She was supposed to destroy innocence, and the humans who carried some fragments. _'Exorcists.'_, she corrected herself. Licking her dry lips slightly, Juno spoke, "What do I have to do?"

If possible, the Earl's grin only widened. "I'm so glad you decided to join us~ First, let's introduce you to the rest of the family." Juno wobbled onto her feet, following as the figure navigated the dimly lit room. Soon enough, she entered a hallway, with a little more light. It was at that moment that she took the chance to look at her own appearance. Long, curly red hair fell down her back, reaching her waist. She wore ripped black jeans, and a faded grey shirt with the kanji for 'Monster.'

"Interesting clothing choice.", Juno muttered to herself, toying with one of the rips on her jeans. She actually enjoyed the clothes, as much as she would never admit it. Almost a minute passed before they emerged in a dining room. It was chaos, to say the bare minimum. Objects and candles were strewn about, guns were being fired, and large purple butterflies were flying around.

Calmly enough, the Earl stepped forward, and everything stopped. "Now, now~ Is this any way to welcome your new sister?" All eyes that were previously watching the Earl were now situated on her. Blinking in uncomfort, she looked towards the Earl. Giving a nod, she assumed it was alright to introduce herself. "My name is Juno. According to what I have heard from the Millenium Earl, I am supposedly the Noah of Jealousy."

As soon as she had finished her sentence- no even before then- she was pounced on. She hit the ground with a small 'oof!', while the voice above her squealed. "Yay!~ I have a new sister!" A deeper, more masculine tone sounded next, "Road, don't crush the poor girl. She's only just awoken after all." The man lifted the pouting girl from her Juno's stomach. "I'm Tyki, and this is Road."

Juno nodded before looking around the room, "What exactly do we do when we're not trying to destroy innocence and exorcists?" Road giggled a bit, "Well, just about anything!"

A shot rang out, whizzing straight towards Juno. She felt her body moving on its own. When she had stopped, Juno found that she had actually caught the bullet, and was holding it between her index and middle fingers. She laughed, a loud, maniacal laughter. "You think that's enough to hurt me?" She broke out into laughter once more right before tilting her head, all traces of laughter gone. "Wait, why am I holding a bullet, and who are you two?", she questioned pointing toward the newly revealed boys holding guns. "Jasdero! Hii~", responded the blond one, who, oddly enough, had his mouth sewn shut.

The other one only sneered and looked away, replying gruffly, "Devitto." Juno smiled slightly. "Well, that solves that part of the question, but why am I holding a bullet?" "Devi tried to shoot you, but you caught it, hii~" She twirled the small projectile in between her fingers. "Is that so? Hm, it's decently well made, but the choice of metal is simply horrendous. Did you make them?", she asked, looking towards Devitto.

"Of course I made them! Who are you to go judging others' weapon choices?! After all, you don't even have one!", he shouted, already annoyed with the new girl.

Juno merely raised a single eyebrow at this, "Oh, I don't, do I? Let's see, hmmm..." She carefully ran her fingers over the polished and assorted cutlery lying on the table. Picking up three spoons and a fork, she smiled. "There." Devitto couldn't help himself, it was just too funny. "You plan to hurt me, with that? You might as well give up already."

She started to bend the silverware, "Of course not. I have to make some modifications first~" Juno continued to mold the silverware until she had made a perfect replica of Jasdevi's guns, only, it was silver. She picked up another spoon, breaking off the tip before molding it into the shape of a bullet. Placing it in the gun she pulled the trigger, "Blue bomb!"

Devitto fired back, "Red bomb!" Looking towards the Earl, he shouted, "How the heck can she do that?! That's mine and Jasdero's move!"

The Earl's grin grew, "Well, she is the Noah of Jealousy~ If she wants something bad enough, she can create a perfect replica of it using whatever materials she may find. If it happens to be an item of power, she gains a single of the user's ability as well."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. That's it. CLIFFHANGER! Sorta-ish, well, maybe not. The next chapter isn't really going to be a chapter, more like Juno's character bio. I know what you're thinking now~ You want to ruin the one moment I actually feel decently satisfied with a chapter by telling me it's sucky, don't you? Go ahead, I don't really care anyways. I'm mainly doing this for my friend. Then again, if you read these author's notes, I'd be surprised.**


End file.
